You Don't Know What You Want
by jimmylegs
Summary: Post Nag Hammadi-- yea i know everyone's doing it, but read if you want. jess leaves but..... crap happens and fate has a funny way of proving itself a jerk.... my summaries suck so read it if you want..
1. Scientific Research

Disclaimer: I own no one and have absolutely nothing to do with the WB.  
  
A/N: Post Nag Hammadi.........  
  
Chapter 1: Scientific Research  
  
Rory  
  
'No, don't walk away! You've just said the biggest - the most critical thing you could have ever said.'  
  
Jess  
  
There are many things I wish I didn't do or say, but I had to, so I did.  
  
What's my reason, you may ask?  
  
I don't know if I have one, aside from the fact that I really do feel that way. But I have to live with the pain and sorrow I'd inflicted her.  
  
So I'm leaving. But I said it. And I meant it.  
  
Rory  
  
I can't believe he's just walking awa- what's that?  
  
No- no.  
  
I can't cry. Not here at least. Not ever! Too many times...... I've cried too many times. If you love me, stay!  
  
Jess  
  
Walking away was the worst thing I could do, but I had to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jess hops into his car slowly and pulls it out from its space.  
  
He had barely made it out of the kooky town when the goddamn car broke down again!  
  
'Damnit Gypsy! Jesus would it kill this stupid town to get someone to fix a goddamn car?!'  
  
Jess got out of the car and slammed the door shut.  
  
He started walking back into town where Gypsy would get one hell of an ear full.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory dragged herself back to her house and plopped herself in bed. She glanced around her room and fell quickly to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time Jess had reached Stars Hollow it was well into the night and the festival was over. But where would he go? He figured he would sleep on a bench somewhere. But first he would need to make a pit stop.  
  
From her window, he watched her sleep. She looked so tired and calm. She lay in a vast pit of darkness, consecrating the night for its quietness.  
  
He turned and left. He walked to the center of the town to a bench outside the gazebo. He lay on it for a while, as he looked up into the night. He starred into the sky.  
  
Speckles of fiery light splashed and spread carelessly across the sky. Such a sight!  
  
He then stood and walked to the gazebo and laid on the bench.  
  
He too fell fast asleep. Cursing the day to come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She had a hard time waking up and accepting the fact that he was gone.  
  
He was gone.  
  
Simple as that.  
  
But it was hard to comprehend.  
  
It just was.  
  
Her mom had come home late, but she didn't notice since she was well into her sleep.  
  
She pulled herself out of bed and walked groggily to the kitchen. Lorelai was sitting at the table reading In Style magazine.  
  
"Hey hon, sleep well?" Lorelai asked.  
  
She nodded as a reply and said, "How was your night?"  
  
"Well, it was okay, not as fun with out you though."  
  
"Sorry," Rory said.  
  
Lorelai shook her head and said, "It's okay....... Oh yea! Luke's sister gave me ear rings."  
  
"That was nice."  
  
Lorelai nodded and said, "Yeah, she seemed nice, too bad she had to go so soon."  
  
"Mm."  
  
Lorelai sat there, taking in the different look in her daughter's eyes and tone.  
  
"So, how was your night?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory's head shot up and said, "Well, it was quite eventful, I guess."  
  
"What did Taylor do?" Lorelai said.  
  
Rory smiled and said, "Kept his distance," Lorelai smiled, but Rory added, "After he saw Jess come up to me." And both their smiles faded.  
  
"Aw what happened hon?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory shook her head and said, "Nothing." She felt her heart being pinned. Something DID happen, it was one of the biggest things in her life, next to Yale.  
  
But she wouldn't admit it; she couldn't even admit it to herself. How could she admit it to her mother?  
  
Lorelai looked closely at Rory and dropped it as she said, "Okay....... Luke's?"  
  
Rory nodded and said, "Gimme a minute."  
  
Lorelai nodded and Rory walked to her room to change.  
  
In a matter of minutes Rory came out and joined Lorelai as they walked to Luke's.  
  
They were walking in the middle of the town square.  
  
Lorelai was yammering on and on about Jason and Rory would smile and nod every now and then. Lorelai never saw the distracted look in Rory's eyes.  
  
Looking around the town, Rory noticed someone sleeping in the gazebo.  
  
She let go as some- "Hey who's that sleeping in the gazebo?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Dunno....... Troubadour?" Rory said.  
  
"Mm- mm, he has a house on peach," Lorelai said.  
  
"Huh," Rory said. She would have slapped her mouth shut if it weren't for her mothers stare. She watched as Rory flinched right after she said that word.  
  
That one word that is forbidden to be used, simply because he said it.  
  
'I wonder if I'll ever see him again....... I wonder what I'd do if I saw him again.....' Rory thought.  
  
Lorelai led Rory into Luke's with a last minute glance back at the person sleeping in the gazebo.  
  
'Taylor's gonna have a fiiiiittt!!' Lorelai sang thoughtfully in her head.  
  
"Lukey!" Lorelai shouted.  
  
"Lorelai be quiet! And never call me Lukey again!" Luke said; coming around the counter to a table by the window the two women had seated themselves at.  
  
"Duly noted," Lorelai said, shedding off her coat.  
  
"So, what'll ya have?" Luke asked.  
  
"Mm, coffee and wait! Today's danish day isn't it?" Lorelai said.  
  
Luke sighed and responded with, "That it is, so coffee and a danish?"  
  
Lorelai nodded.  
  
"Same for you?" Luke asked Rory. But her focus wasn't on their conversation, but the sleeping figure at the gazebo.  
  
"Rory?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Oh sorry, yes I'll have the same," she covered, flowing out of her trance.  
  
Luke nodded and walked away.  
  
As soon as Luke left, Lorelai said, "You sure you're feeling okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Rory said, completely lying through her teeth. But who could tell? Only he could. Only he could tell if she was lying like a rug. Everyone just wasn't as good at that as he was. He took the cake, figuratively speaking.  
  
Luke brought back two coffees and two danishes. Just as Luke was walking away, Lorelai's phone went off.  
  
Luke pointed to the door and said, "Out," but Lorelai gave him big eyes and he only rolled his eyes and walked away.  
  
"Hey Sook, what's up?" Lorelai said into the phone. "Oh! That's not good! No tell him to wait! Tell him I'll be there in like 5 minutes......... no! He can't do that!......... you're right, he can.......... Ahuh........ Well I'll be there as soon as I can............. Yeah, I promise...... I know, I know........ Okay, see you there........" and with that Lorelai hung up her phone.  
  
She looked at Rory apologetically and said, "I'm sorry hun, but I gotta go sign some paper work. I'll see you later?"  
  
Rory nodded and Lorelai waved to her, goodbye.  
  
Rory sighed as she finished off her coffee and left money on the table and walked out of the diner.  
  
The person from the gazebo was gone.  
  
'Now that's a little creepy,' Rory thought.  
  
She walked to the bridge. When she got there, she pulled a book out of her coat pocket and began to read. Only, she couldn't read. Rory stared back into the lake and thought, 'I wonder how deep this lake is........' She stood and walked across the bridge and found a long stick. She went back to her seat and poke through the water. 'Longer than the stick,' she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jess woke up with a crappy crick in his neck.  
  
He walked to Gypsy's.  
  
'Good she's open!' Jess thought. He stormed up to her garage and knocked loudly.  
  
"Oh, you again," Gypsy said.  
  
"Yeah, me again," Jess responded.  
  
"What do you want?" Gypsy asked, getting irritated.  
  
"I asked you to fix my goddamn car!"  
  
"I did! What do you thin I did the whole time, twiddle mah thumbs? I don thin so!" Gypsy said, heavy in her accent.  
  
"Well you must have because I have a car pulled over on the road, just outside this hell hole of a town!"  
  
"Fine! So where is the hunk o junk?"  
  
Jess just blinked.  
  
"I just told you!"  
  
"Oh right, right, I'll call a towing truck,"  
  
"And this'll cost how much?"  
  
Under her breath Gypsy murmured, "Free."  
  
Jess put his hand to his ear and said, "Hmm? I couldn't hear you!"  
  
"Free! Now get outta mah face before I do something I'll regret!"  
  
"And we wouldn't want that, now would we," Jess briskly replied.  
  
Gypsy gave him a warning stare and he just walked away.  
  
Jess walked around and since he knew that no one else knew he was here he went to the bridge for safety.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory laid on the bridge, poking the water with the stick, watching it ripple.  
  
She soon her footsteps on the wooden platform and said, with out looking up, "Uh, scientific research, come back later."  
  
He laughed and said, "What do we have on our hands here doctor? Algae problems?"  
  
"Jess," she breathed out.  
  
"Hey," was all he said.  
  
Spotlight's on me.  
  
~Review!~ 


	2. She's Somethin'

Disclaimer: I own no one. I have nothing to do with the WB.  
  
A/N: I didn't mean to block non-users for reviewing. : ( sorry. Oh and, I'm sorry I suck......?  
  
Chapter 2: She's Somethin'  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rory asked, still a little shocked.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" Jess asked.  
  
"I asked you first!" she shouted back.  
  
"Ooo, what are we, in the second grade?"  
  
"Actually no, I bumped up to third. Now what are you doing here?"  
  
"Rory, Rory. I see we've caught up in our lesson on sarcasm....."  
  
"Yeah, passed with honors," she responded.  
  
"Aren't we testy," Jess said holding his hands up in defense.  
  
Rory snorted and said, "You've caught me on one of my better days."  
  
"I'd hate to see you on your worst....." Jess muttered.  
  
"Bet you would! Now why are you here?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Why do you always counter me with a question?"  
  
"Answer my question," Jess said.  
  
"Answer mine first!"  
  
Jess sighed and said, "My car broke down again."  
  
Rory sneered and turned her head.  
  
"Now answer my question," Jess said.  
  
"Why should I, I owe you nothing!" Rory spat out harshly.  
  
Jess recoiled slightly and stood. He said, "You're right....."  
  
He turned to walk away, but Rory bitterly said, "Because I care..... More than you'll ever know....."  
  
He didn't turn to face her; he already knew how pained she looked. The first time was engraved in his memory.  
  
And that was it; he just walked away, like he always did.  
  
Rory threw the stick; she was holding the entire time, in the water and stood. She ran up to Jess and followed his step. There was a quiet serenity between the two, but when she spoke, she shattered it.  
  
"Where are you staying?"  
  
"At the gazebo," he responded.  
  
She cringed and said, "Bad back?"  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe," he replied.  
  
She half smiled.  
  
"You know you don't have to stay there," she said.  
  
"Oh yea, why don't I just crawl sheepishly back to Luke and ask him for a place stay."  
  
"You could, you know."  
  
"No Rory, I can't. And you know that."  
  
"So you'd rather sleep in the icy cold on a bench that'll give you cricks left and right?!"  
  
"Beats being lectured by Luke," Jess said shrugging it off.  
  
"You are unbelievable," she said as she walked ahead of him.  
  
"Bout' time you noticed! Aren't you a little late?" He said catching up to her.  
  
Rory stopped and so did he.  
  
"Go crawl in a whole and die!" she shouted and turned away.  
  
"If only I could!" he shouted back, turning the opposite way.  
  
Both stormed off in different directions.  
  
Rory stomped off to Luke's.  
  
Jess stomped off to Gypsy's.  
  
Rory  
  
Who the hell does he think he is?!  
  
Thinking he can just- agh!  
  
Jess  
  
Who the hell does she think she is?!  
  
Thinking she can just tell me to do this n' that! - Ha, fat chance!  
  
Why do I let her get me like this?!  
  
Oh yeah, that's right.  
  
You love her, you jackass!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory trudged into the diner, slamming the door shut causing everyone in the diner to stare at her with big eyes.  
  
"What?" she asked, shamefacedly.  
  
'This town is SO damn nosey!' she thought to herself.  
  
Luke slowly approached Rory and said, "Coffee?"  
  
She only looked up at him and he said, "Coming right up."  
  
She nodded and placed her head in her arms.  
  
Luke brought her coffee and said, "What's wrong?"  
  
She looked up at him again.  
  
Sighing, she said, "Jess....."  
  
"I thought he left- and what did he do? I swear if I don't get to wring his neck myself, I'll hire someone......" Luke muttered.  
  
"Luke, it's okay, really."  
  
"Say the word and Jess'll be kaput."  
  
She tried to smile and said, "Thanks Luke."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damnit Gypsy, if you worked a little harder I think you could get this done! Then I can get out of this spinning vortex of doom!" Jess shouted at Gypsy, whom was under the car- not making clinking sounds with her tools.  
  
"Get out of here," she shouted.  
  
"Just get it done faster!"  
  
"Believe me, no one wants you gone more than I do."  
  
"Oh I can name some one......" Jess murmured, as he shoved his hands into his pockets.  
  
"What did you do to 'er?"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" he shouted.  
  
"Men are stupid! They all act the same...... they think that if they do something dumb it gets fixed ina jiffy...... Stupid......."  
  
"You are seriously whacked!" he said, taking a step back.  
  
"If you leave now, I might get this hunk o junk fixed earlier than I planned!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Now get outta here!"  
  
Jess snickered and walked off.  
  
"Men......" Gypsy cursed.  
  
Jess realized he had nowhere to go so he just walked around.  
  
He wasn't sure if anyone aside from Rory knew he was here.  
  
But he didn't care anymore.  
  
All he wanted was to get out of this hell- hole.  
  
Or did he....?  
  
Who knew?  
  
Jess was like a jigsaw puzzle- there's too many damn pieces, so you give up before you even try.  
  
At least that was the way Jess thought people saw him.  
  
Rory saw him in another light.  
  
It was beautiful.  
  
She saw everything, or at least everything he'd share with her.  
  
Which wasn't a lot, but more than a little.  
  
She's somethin.  
  
She's like a never-ending maze.  
  
Keep you guessing and she makes you do things you'd never in a million years think you'd do.  
  
She is something.  
  
~Review! Oh and I appreciate the review I've gotten, they mean a lot to me!~ 


	3. Local James Dean Gets Carried Away?

Disclaimer: own no one. I have nothing to do with the WB.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews!!  
  
Chapter 3: Local James Dean Gets Carried Away  
  
((Rory back at Yale))  
  
Glen was walking down the hall by Rory's dorm with a stack of books at hand. The pile of books was so high that Glen could hardly see where he was going; he nearly knocked Rory over.  
  
"School sucks, school sucks, school suuuuucks!" Glen sang in a depressing kind of way.  
  
"Nice to see you too Glen!" Rory shouted back.  
  
She walked into her dorm to find that Tanna was soldering a glass piece together.  
  
Rory waved her hand in front of her face to shoo the smelliness.  
  
"Hey Rory," Tanna said.  
  
"Hey, Tanna."  
  
"God, I love burning things! It's quite fascinating," said Tanna, not looking up from her piece.  
  
Rory half smiled and walked to her room muttering, "That's usually the sign you get when someone needs help." She took one last glance at Tanna before entering her room.  
  
Tanna smiled crazily when she heard the solder sizzle uncontrollably when it hit the flux that was on the copper foil. Rory looked disturbed and shut the door behind her.  
  
Paris wasn't in, so Rory took advantage of this and started studying.  
  
A while later, Rory got tired after studying and decided she would go out and read. She already finished her class for the day earlier so she had the rest of the day to herself.  
  
While walking out of the building, with a book at hand, she saw someone that resembled- oh good god, it can't be!  
  
But it was.  
  
What the hell is he doing here?  
  
Rory continued walking but he caught sight of her and awkwardly walked toward her, so she stopped.  
  
"Rory," Jess said, acknowledging her presence.  
  
"Jess," Rory greeted, using the same tone as him.  
  
She took in a deep breath, rolled her eyes at how pathetic he was being, and started walking away.  
  
"Rory, wait," he begged; this was a rare occasion to see him beg- it was very entertaining.  
  
She raised her eyebrows, hinting for him to continue.  
  
He sighed and said, "I-a..... I..... Ineedaplacetostay........." he mumbled.  
  
He could have spoken German, Latin, Japanese- heck even Islamic and she still would have seen this coming.  
  
She raised her eyebrows again and had an amused smile dancing across her face. She crossed her arms and said, "So what do you want me to do?"  
  
She was no going to make this easy; she was going to milk this for all it was worth!  
  
He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I-a was wondering if I could........" She got him squirming. "If I could kinda crash at your dorm........"  
  
She still had her arms crossed and her smile taunted him.  
  
"Well, I dunno...... I mean, I do have other suite mates you know...... and I'm not sure if they'd like that you stayed there, even if it was for a while......."  
  
He looked defeated, as if he knew this was coming.  
  
He nodded and murmured, "Thanks anyways," and walked away.  
  
"Wait!" she called to him. "Doesn't mean we can't ask," she said.  
  
He smirked- - OH that heart melting smirk! However insignificant it was, it had a great impact.  
  
Rory led Jess back to her dorm room. This time, Paris and Janet are in there and Rory sighs. Paris sees Jess and nods at his presence, he sort of half nods.  
  
Rory clears her throat and says, "Guys?...." Trying to catch their attention, "Would it be okay if Jess stayed here for awhile..." They all nodded.  
  
Paris said, "He's sleeping with you," in a firm, voice. All eyes swayed directly over to Paris. Rory's eyes went extremely big. "No- no! That's not was I meant- mean!..." They looked at her expectantly and she stuttered, "I- I..." and grew with fury so she stomped off into her room.  
  
Jess chuckled, but Rory looked frantic; he smirked at this.  
  
"C'mon," she whispered softly as she grabbed his duffle bag. He followed her into her room, with his hands in his pockets and looked around. Her dorm room kind of looked like her old room. Paris had her face into her pillow.  
  
"I can take the floor..." he offered.  
  
She only nodded.  
  
"If you're not comfortable with me being here, I can always just go..."  
  
"No, you can stay."  
  
"I'm stupid! I don't deserve to go to Yale!" Paris yelled into her pillow.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and motioned towards the door. He followed her out and into the hall.  
  
Glen was racing by, this time without books, and zoomed past Rory.  
  
"I think I'm cuuurrrsseedd!!" he shouted.  
  
"It's always a pleasure to see you too Glen!" she shouted back.  
  
He stopped shortly after hearing her voice and said, "We have a meeting for the paper you know!"  
  
Rory stood there, frozen.  
  
"No we don't," she softly said.  
  
"Yes, we do. Didn't you get the memo?"  
  
"What memo?"  
  
Glen reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that said: Meeting at 4:15.  
  
Her eyes went big and he said, "Told you!"  
  
She then saw the part where it said: on Wednesday.  
  
She rolled her eyes; all the while Jess is watching with amusement.  
  
"It says Wednesday, Glen!"  
  
He took the paper and put it closely to his face.  
  
He huffed and said, "I think I need a new prescription......"  
  
Rory nodded and patted him on the back.  
  
He started sobbing and said, "It's that Russian Economics class that's getting to me......"  
  
Rory was a little weirded out by this and said, "Get a hold of yourself!"  
  
He looked shaken with wide eyes. As if in a daze, he walked away.  
  
"Interesting people at Yale already!" Jess said.  
  
"You have no idea," she responded, remembering their earlier conversation about him and his bad back.  
  
He smirked and they continued walking out of the building.  
  
They started walking down the sidewalk and towards a bench. Rory sat first, then Jess.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence and the two were looking anywhere but each other.  
  
"So......" Jess said.  
  
Rory nodded, "That's the best way to kill the silence, the only problem is coming up with something 5 times more cunning than the word 'so'."  
  
Jess chuckled and the silence began again.  
  
"The uh.... The weathers nice down here....." Jess said.  
  
"The weather's the same in Stars Hollow," Rory replied.  
  
"I know, but at least it was 5 times more cunning than the word 'so'."  
  
"Mm, that it was."  
  
Rory clasped her hands together and stared at the ground.  
  
Jess was slouching and got bored so he leaned over, his elbows being supported by his knees, and sighed.  
  
"Yeah, talking is definitely something the two of us should work on," Rory said.  
  
He nodded and said, "Class in session?"  
  
"Take notes," she responded.  
  
The two started laughing.  
  
"Well at least we're talking again, sort of........ 'At least you're talking to me again' sounds better," said Jess. Rory smiled.  
  
"Yes, because when I think or hear your name I always say, 'Jess? Oh he's a talker'...."  
  
Jess laughed and said, "Yeah, well when I think or hear *your* name, I always say, "Rory? She can't stop talking!"  
  
Rory laughed and said, "That is so not true!"  
  
"It is so! I always had a hard time shutting you up!"  
  
Rory crossed her arms and looked away.  
  
"However," Jess said.  
  
"This should be good," Rory murmured.  
  
"It was kind of cute....."  
  
She smiled and felt her face burn to a deep, deep crimson.  
  
"And I loved how I could make you blush like you were on fire!"  
  
Rory swatted his leg and said, "You're mean you know that?!"  
  
"Yes, too many times have I been told that....."  
  
"Only 'cause it's true!"  
  
Waving it away he said, "Psh! It is not!"  
  
Rory nodded and said, "It made the Stars Hollow Gazette......"  
  
"Oh good god, what did it say?" Jess said. He put his hands in the air, motioning the headline, "Local James Dean gets carried away with his attitude?"  
  
"Close, very close," Rory seriously said.  
  
Jess laughed and they continued talking.  
  
~Review!~ 


	4. FAME!

Disclaimer: I own no one. I have nothing to do with the WB.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews, they keep me motivated. Sorry if I make anyone overly sarcastic; I'm going through a lot, and I mean a lot, of high school drama. So, sorry if I do that.  
  
Chapter 4: FAME!  
  
It started to get dark so Jess and Rory decided to head back into the dorm.  
  
Once there, Rory said, I'm hungry!"  
  
"What's new?" Jess responded.  
  
Rory lightly smacked his arm for that.  
  
"So, you mentioned you were hungry?" said Jess, sitting on the couch in the common room.  
  
"Yes. Now, what shall we do about this?" Rory said, seating herself next to him.  
  
"Well we can just sit here and you starve, OR we could call for pizza."  
  
"Hmm, I like the pizza idea. Starving a Gilmore leads to mass destruction."  
  
"That's not what the world needs, now is it?"  
  
"I'm only looking out for the world."  
  
"Or yourself," Jess suggested.  
  
"Why would you think that?" Rory asked, smiling.  
  
"No reason," Jess said, shaking his head.  
  
Rory squinted her eyes at him.  
  
"I hate it when you do that. It seems like you're hurling flaming darts at me...." Jess said covering his face.  
  
"Mean!" she said turning away from him.  
  
He rolled his eyes and said, "Come on, just order the pizza and then you can squint your eyes at me; all the while I'm thinking you're throwing flaming darts at me," Jess said sadly.  
  
"Okay!" she screeched as she jumped on the couch with the phone in hand.  
  
"So where's everyone else?" Jess asked.  
  
"Whoa," she said looking around the room, "I dun"- she stopped as she saw a note on the cabinet that held the television.  
  
It read: we all went out to dinner together- yes including Paris, and we'll be back at around 10. See ya.  
  
Clearly Janet wrote this.  
  
She turned back to Jess and said, "They uh, went out for dinner together."  
  
"Including Paris?" Jess asked.  
  
Rory smiled and nodded as she said, "Including Paris."  
  
Rory sat back on the couch and Jess grabbed the phone and started dialing a nearby pizza place.  
  
"Hi, can I get 2 large pizzas with everything, but anchovies on them?" Jess asked into the phone.  
  
Rory smiled and started making funny faces at him.  
  
He too smiled but, got distracted and closed his eyes.  
  
She pulled his eyes open while he was talking into the phone. They had him on hold for some reason.  
  
Jess whispered, "If you keep your face like that, it just might stay that way for forever!"  
  
"I'll take my chances," she whispered back.  
  
He smiled and went back to the phone. He gave them the address and then turned the phone off.  
  
He put the phone on the table and turned to Rory and said, "For distracting me, you get the royal honor of being tickled to the point of insanity!"  
  
Her eyes went big and she hissed, "If you lay one finger on me, Jess Mariano, I solemnly swear to you my silence!"  
  
"Well in that case," he said and he started to tickle her.  
  
She laughed really hard, trying to pull away from Jess, but secretly enjoying his presence.  
  
"Jess..... Cut it out!" she screeched.  
  
She actually saw him genuinely smiling and that was enough to melt her heart.  
  
"Jess!!............ Stop!" she laughed out.  
  
"Sorry, what? I can't hear you!" he shouted.  
  
"I'll do anything!!" She shouted.  
  
He immediately stopped.  
  
"Anything?" he asked as he cocked up his eyebrow.  
  
"Dirty boy!"  
  
"I'm human!" he shouted.  
  
"No excuse!"  
  
"Well pardon my hormones, I can stop- but I'm not so sure they can."  
  
"Jess!"  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"That was quick," said Jess.  
  
"I'll get it," Rory said getting up.  
  
It was the pizza delivery guy.  
  
She took the pizzas and Jess came over and paid him.  
  
"Hey! Why'd you do that?" she asked.  
  
"Because," he simply said.  
  
"You're my guest, I should've paid."  
  
"Oh well. Now lets eat!" he said taking the top box and placing it on the table.  
  
They sat at the couch and Rory said, "We should watch a movie!"  
  
"Okay, what do you have?"  
  
"I dunno," she said as she got up to check.  
  
She gasped and smiled as she turned around with a DVD in hand and said, "FAME! I'm gonna live forever! Baby remember my name!"  
  
"Fame?" Jess asked.  
  
Rory smiled and nodded.  
  
He shook his head and said, "Whatever you want......"  
  
She chuckled and placed the DVD in the player.  
  
She turned around and saw that Jess had already started eating the pizza.  
  
She gasped and he said, "What?"  
  
"You started without me!"  
  
"Should I spit it out?" he asked.  
  
She sighed and said, "No, but you better think of something suave to say in the next 2 seconds."  
  
"You have beautiful eyes," he said, with honesty in his voice.  
  
She blushed and then he took another bite.  
  
She stomped her foot and said, "You took another bite!"  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Wait 'till I get one!"  
  
He laughed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"You've got big dreams?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she timidly responded.  
  
"You want fame?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, knowing where this'll lead to.  
  
"Yes," she dully responded.  
  
"Well, fame costs," Jess quoted.  
  
Rory mouthed, "And right here is where you start paying. With sweat," with Jess.  
  
He smiled and she sat next to him.  
  
"I'm gonna live forever," she whispered tiredly as she took a big bite of her pizza.  
  
~Review!~ 


	5. The Silence Hurts

Disclaimer: I own no one. I have nothing to do with the WB.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! And again, I'm sorry if I make anyone overly sarcastic. High school dramas people, high school dramas......  
  
Chapter 5: The Silence Hurts  
  
The movie was over and was rolling out the credits. Rory and Jess lay fast asleep on the couch. He had his arm around her and she laid her hand on his chest, while her head was buried into him.  
  
Soon Paris, Tanna, and Janet waltzed it. They froze as soon as they saw Rory and Jess sleeping on the couch.  
  
"Should we wake them?" whispered Tanna.  
  
"Probably not," said Janet.  
  
"We could scream bloody murder," Paris suggested.  
  
"Only Paris," Janet murmured.  
  
"I heard that!" Paris hushed.  
  
Janet rolled her eyes.  
  
"I think we should just let them sleep," said Tanna.  
  
Paris took a few steps towards the two sleeping figures on the couch and hovered over them in a creepy manner.  
  
"Paris! What're you doing?" Janet whispered loudly.  
  
"Waking the dead!" she whispered back.  
  
"If you even think about waking them up, you're gonna hear an earful from me!"  
  
She turned around and calmly asked, "Should I be scared?"  
  
Stepping forward, Tanna whispered, "I think you should......."  
  
Paris only nodded and turned around again.  
  
Facing Rory and Jess, she said, "I'll take my chances......"  
  
Janet lunged forward and tugged Paris away.  
  
"Let go of me! I'll scream! Do you want me to scream?!" Paris shouted.  
  
"Paris shut up!" Janet hissed as she covered Paris's mouth with her hand.  
  
Paris licked Janet's palm, which was over her mouth.  
  
Janet jumped back and screeched, "You sick 5 year old!"  
  
"Hey! At least I'm not 70 and letting the dear old couple sleep, grandma!!"  
  
"Take that back," Janet slurred warningly.  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"You bitter old woman!"  
  
Tanna's eyes raced back and fourth, waiting for the others response.  
  
After Janet had called Paris a bitter old woman, there was a silence.  
  
"You can't even come up with anything to say!" spat Janet.  
  
Just then, Rory shook with thunder screeching, "Deodorant!! I don't wanna pay with sweat!"  
  
Janet, Paris, and Tanna's eyes swayed over to the couch. Rory was sitting up strait now and panting.  
  
She looked to her left and saw that Jess was still sleeping.  
  
"Figures that the rebel would sleep through that," Paris muttered.  
  
Rory pouted her lips and wrinkled her eyebrows together.  
  
Crossing her arms, she said, "That wasn't very nice!"  
  
"That's what I'm sayin'. Bitter old woman," Janet whispered, to Paris, as she walked away.  
  
Before walking into her room, she called out, "Good night," then shut the door.  
  
Tanna whispered, "Good night," and followed Janet's actions.  
  
Looking to her side, Jess lay asleep.  
  
He looked so innocent, despite the contrary beliefs.  
  
He stirred a little, so Rory stood slowly. She went into her room, pulled out a blanket and laid it over Jess. He shifted a little and woke.  
  
"Oh the irony of him waking up to that!" shouted Paris as she walked off to her room.  
  
Rory and Jess stared after her, furrowing their eyebrows.  
  
Jess smiled faintly and said, "We missed the ending of the movie."  
  
"Guess we'll have to watch it again."  
  
Jess looked horrified and said, "No!"  
  
"Why not?! Fame is a classic!"  
  
Jess rolled his eyes and said, "Rory, I fell asleep half way through it!"  
  
"Next time, I'll prep you for it!"  
  
Jess just blinked blankly at her.  
  
She smiled and said, "Go to sleep, you grumpy boy!"  
  
He smiled back and said, "Good night Rory."  
  
"Night," she responded as she flashed one more smile before going into her room.  
  
Funny how he was supposed to sleep in her room; he ended up sleeping on the couch.  
  
Inside, Jess was happy either way.  
  
His heart was doing leaps for joy, simply because they were supposedly on good terms now.  
  
It was an unspoken agreement.  
  
He lay in the dark, thinking.  
  
Just thinking.  
  
In Rory's bedroom, Paris was tucked in bed mumbling to herself.  
  
"I AM a bitter old woman," Paris sadly said.  
  
"Oh Paris," Rory started, a wisp of carefree air flowing gracefully from her lips. Paris almost looked hopeful; as if for one moment in her life, someone would be saying what a great person she is. Instead Rory told her, "You aren't old!"  
  
Paris's hopeful face was slashed with the ever clear pure hatred everyone had towards her.  
  
Sorrow molded her face into a complex state of figuration; Rory couldn't tell if she was just being dramatic or if she really felt the way she looked.  
  
"Paris I'm sorry," Rory said, swooshing to her side.  
  
With the show of Paris's hand in Rory's face, Paris turned her head and oh so dramatically responded with, "Say no more, your words have already hurt me. Right here," she said, as she pointed to her heart.  
  
Rory secretly rolled her eyes and said, "Come on Paris! Be happy! Spring break starts tomorrow after our classes!"  
  
Paris looked a bit chipper after Rory had said this. Then she went directly back to looking depressed.  
  
"I have nothing to do during Spring break," Paris sadly said.  
  
Rory frowned and thought of something.  
  
She knew she would probably regret this in the future, but now she was willing to do anything to get Paris to stop moping, a girl's gotta get some sleep ya know.  
  
"Paris," Rory softly started, "Why (sigh) don't you spend Spring break with me and Jess?"  
  
You could almost taste the sadness on Rory's lips.  
  
Oh but the enjoyment that lit Paris's sad eyes filled the room with a brand new mist of happiness.  
  
"Is it okay with Jess? I mean, I know we have our differences when it comes to books and the fact that I think he's lying when he said he's read anything by Jane Austin, but the fact of the matter is is, I don't think he likes me!"  
  
"One: breathe. Two: Jess likes you," Rory hesitantly said. "I mean, not in that way, but I- well you- you know what I mean!!"  
  
"Yes," Paris slowly said, "So what's your point?"  
  
Rory sighed and said, "My point is, you need to stop being so...... uptight! Loosen up a bit," Rory suggested.  
  
"Maybe... But I think the world might have to brace itself for something scary."  
  
"We do it everyday..." Rory said, waving it away, "I mean, not that we brace ourselves of scary things like scary things because we think you're scary, but scary things in general! I don't mean to say that we think you're scary- you're not scary. I mean, well you aren't 'miss look at me I'm peaceful and gentle, plays with animals' and stuff, but I- I, you know what I mean right?!"  
  
"Yes," Paris firmly declared. "Who plays with animals?"  
  
Rory smiled and said, "You know..... People..... Like people who work at the zoo."  
  
"I suppose... well Gilmore, it was nice having this 'heart to heart, lend a hand to your stupid roommate' kind act of charity, but I'm tired, so either talk to your half asleep boy toy out there or go to sleep yourself."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and said, "Good night Paris."  
  
Rory turned the light off and lay in bed.  
  
Problem was, she couldn't sleep.  
  
She must have turned over again and again in bed, trying to fall asleep, but not having the slightest reason as to why she couldn't.  
  
She sighed and got up as she quietly tried to escape the dark abyss of the room.  
  
She slipped out, but didn't go unnoticed.  
  
On the other side of the door was Jess sleeping on the couch.  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
She walked towards the couch.  
  
"Couldn't sleep huh?" Jess asked her; his voice so hoarse, it sounded strained.  
  
She gasped and said, "Jess! I didn't know you were awake!"  
  
"I didn't either, I couldn't tell anymore; it was too dark."  
  
She smiled, but she wasn't sure if he could see it, seeing as it was 'too dark'.  
  
She walked over to the couch and sat by his feet.  
  
He could kind of see the features on her face.  
  
The shadows accented the curves and complimented her all around beauty.  
  
"So why'd you come out here?" he asked her, his voice still a little husky.  
  
She shrugged, again not knowing if he could see it, so she said, "I wanted to."  
  
He made a small noise, signaling the fact that he understood.  
  
"How come you can't sleep?" she asked him.  
  
"Just couldn't," he responded.  
  
"That all?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" he asked.  
  
"No reason," she said, playing it cool.  
  
"You sure now?"  
  
"Most definitely."  
  
"Final answer?" He said, toying with her.  
  
"THE final answer."  
  
"Last chance now..."  
  
"Jess...!" she said, an ounce of irritation slipping from her lips.  
  
"All right, all right," he said.  
  
He moved his legs towards the center of the couch so she could sit on it more.  
  
She scooted in.  
  
"So....."  
  
"Oh, lets not go back to the "so" conversation again..."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The silence was threateningly sore.  
  
It's like air seeping into your ears when you have an ear infection and you try to touch the bottom of the pool, thinking that you can beat the ear infection and NOT have the stupid water seep into your ears; causing it to hurt even more than it already does, seeing as you were close to the bottom and threatened the stupid infection. (A/N: wow, *takes a breath now*.... Continue)  
  
"So...." Rory said.  
  
Jess laughed and said, "I thought we weren't going to go back to "so" again...."  
  
"We weren't, I just got tired of the silence. It hurt my ears..."  
  
"Okay," he said, not even attempting to understand her logic- seeing as there was none, whatsoever.  
  
"Oh! Um, you know how Paris was feeling all depressed tonight because of what Janet said......"  
  
"Who's Janet?"  
  
"That's right, she left before you woke..... Anyways, Paris was upset and I said, well be happy, Spring break is tomorrow after classes."  
  
"Ahuh," Jess said, asking her to continue.  
  
"Well she said she had nothing to do during Spring Break so I said......."  
  
"What did you say Rory?" He asked, pretend anger rising in his voice.  
  
"I said that it was okay that she spend it with us!" she answered quickly.  
  
He was expecting something else, something that didn't involve an 'us'.  
  
There was silence again.  
  
"Say something!"  
  
"What do you want me to say?!"  
  
"Say.... Say you'll spend the break with me....." she softly ended.  
  
"Oh....." was all he said.  
  
'Oh', who does he think he is?! Mr. Bashful?! I don't think so!  
  
"Oh?" she said.  
  
He sighed and said, "Oh."  
  
"O," she started and she could see him shoot his eyes her way so she ended with, "Kaaay..."  
  
"So uh..... What does this mean?" he asked.  
  
"It doesn't have to mean anything," she said.  
  
And the moment she said it, she could see his heart break.  
  
HE wanted it to be something.  
  
HE wanted to be with her again.  
  
But he didn't want to break her heart again.  
  
SHE wanted it to be something.  
  
SHE wanted to be with him again.  
  
But she didn't want him to break her heart again  
  
So they sat there, the silence hurting their ears and they contemplated.  
  
They let their thoughts swim bitterly, wrapping around their brains and swimming across their minds.  
  
Their thoughts hurt their ears.  
  
The silence hurt their ears.  
  
It was unbearable.  
  
It hurt.  
  
In all its rude glory, silence can unveil your deepest thoughts. In all its absent familiarity, silence can hurt you greatly. In all its judgmental tendencies, silence knows everything.  
  
~Review!! Good gravy it took me forever and a day to think about what to say! Please, please review! I hope that I didn't make anyone out of character. I'm really, really sorry if I did.~ 


	6. I Promise

Disclaimer: I own no one and have absolutely nothing to do with the WB.  
  
A/N: High school dramas ending, so hopefully I wont make any of the characters overly sarcastic or dramatic. Thanks again for the reviews!!  
  
Chapter 6: I Promise  
  
Rory's failed attempt to sleep by Jess's feet the entire night didn't go so well, seeing as she couldn't sleep- even if she tried.  
  
It was pointless.  
  
Rory took note of the shadows that fell upon his face.  
  
He looked so sweet when he slept; like a complex angel who's been emotionally damaged.  
  
She sighed and slowly closed her eyes, accepting the day to come with a bruised heart, as you might say.  
  
The next day came all too fast.  
  
Rory and Jess lay still, in the same positions they were in from the night before.  
  
Janet woke first, then Paris, and lastly Tanna. All had early classes to attend to, but not Rory. She didn't have a single class that day so she took advantage of that and slept in.  
  
The only two people left in the suite were her and Jess, who remained asleep the entire time.  
  
About a half hour later, Jess woke up. He noticed that Rory was still sleeping by his feet and he sighed.  
  
He shifted a little, hoping that this minute move would wake her- a rude effort to shoot off dead weight.  
  
Because of his change in position, she slowly woke.  
  
Rory sat up strait, regretting the fact that she slept in the same position the whole night.  
  
She stood, not even glancing over at the broken boy on the couch and walked into her room, grabbed some clothes and slide into the bathroom.  
  
Jess lay on the couch and watched her every move. It was like she was a machine.  
  
He heard the shower start.  
  
Jess sat up and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Later, Rory finished her shower and Jess was sitting the exact same way he was when she went into the bathroom.  
  
"Shower's free, if you want it, but you better hurry 'cause I'm hungry," she sounded so automatic and... robotic, this kind of hurt Jess.  
  
He nodded and went to grab some clothes and hurried to the bathroom.  
  
She sighed and sat on the couch were he was sitting and brushed her hair.  
  
Rory pulled her hair up into a messy bun.  
  
She lay down on the couch and inhaled his scent, for a brief nostalgic stab at painfully beautiful and fond memories.  
  
About 15 minutes later, Jess came out of the bathroom and a mist of herbal essence fumed out.  
  
His hair was chaotic and everywhere.  
  
She grabbed her coat without a word and opened the door.  
  
He had to rush to get his shoes and a jacket and then he followed her out.  
  
They walked to her car in wounded silence.  
  
Silence, again.  
  
He stopped her before they got to the car.  
  
Internally she was groaning.  
  
"Rory," he said.  
  
His touch scorched her skin and she insolently pulled away.  
  
"What," she asked, a little angrier than she expected; a little angrier than he expected.  
  
"I'm sorry," he softly spoke.  
  
She swallowed hard and said, "Me too," and continued walking.  
  
"Are you? Are you really?!" He shouted as he watched her walk ahead of him.  
  
"Well are you?!" she shouted back as she turned to face him. "You hurt me one too many times Jess. I'm not so sure that sorry counts anymore!"  
  
"Well what do you want me to do?!"  
  
She shook her head bitterly and said, "I honestly don't know..... All I do know is that you hurt me badly. I don't think I loved you....." his heart was immediately thrown in a garbage bag, closed and sealed and slowly started suffocating. "I KNOW I loved you...." His heart was torn out of the ratty garbage bag and placed on a plaque with the title hope engraved on it.  
  
He was at a loss of words.  
  
His mouth hung open, just incase something decided to fly right out to save his sorry ass.  
  
She nodded indignantly and started walking to her car.  
  
"Rory!" he called out.  
  
His heart was beating all too fast and blood was rushing in and out of his veins in an un-orderly manner.  
  
She whipped around sharply and spat out, "What?"  
  
"I..." he said stepping cautiously towards her. "I want you to know that..." he was now a foot away from her and he stepped even closer to her, took her hands and starred at them. He brought his eyes up to connect with hers and said, "I want you to know that I've always loved you. I always will."  
  
Her eyes softened to his words; she invited them into her heart with open arms.  
  
A liquid agonizingly familiar had swum its way to the corners of her eyes, almost threatening to fall.  
  
And they did, just to spite her.  
  
They fell in droplets from her eyes.  
  
Blinking them away she looked deeply into his dark brown pools of madness; they carried an emotional landslide in them, but she took sight of them regardless of the situation.  
  
She held on tighter to his hands.  
  
"Don't hurt me anymore. I don't think my heart can take it," she whispered.  
  
He pulled her into a rough embrace, one that would be important of many more to come.  
  
The tears fell carelessly from her eyes and he brushed them away.  
  
"I promise," he whispered into her hair.  
  
She held him tighter.  
  
A moment of informality had introduced itself to them, clearing the worn out slate of strikes and bursting like a bud; a baby flower born and flushed in an inappropriate position, but nevertheless, engaged in a jungle of love and uncertainties.  
  
"So you mentioned you were hungry?" Jess asked, breaking the everlasting silence. He still held on to her.  
  
She softly laughed and said, "Like you wouldn't believe!"  
  
"I have some kind of an idea."  
  
She smiled and he said, "I promise," referring back to the conversation they had earlier.  
  
She nodded and took hold of his hand and they walked to the car.  
  
Rory drove all over, looking for a place to eat. They finally found a small restaurant and parked.  
  
Walking into the restaurant, Jess whispered to Rory, "Is it me, or does this place look like it came right out of a scene from 'Tremors'?"  
  
"Mm, I get that all too familiar feeling..." Rory whispered back to him.  
  
He smirked and she led them to a booth by the window.  
  
A waitress came up to them and handed them menus.  
  
"And your order?" the waitress dully said.  
  
Looking at her menu, Rory said, "I think I'll have the pancakes and a side of bacon with a coffee."  
  
The waitress blinked blankly and said, "And you?" as she pointed to Jess.  
  
"I'll just have a cup of coffee."  
  
"Bold choice," the waitress said to him.  
  
"I tell myself that everyday," he curtly responded.  
  
The waitress rolled her eyes and walked away.  
  
"Hey, she's nicer than you," Rory said to Jess.  
  
"Shock!" He responded.  
  
From this Rory laughed.  
  
Their food soon arrived and they ate, falling back in a recognizable pattern of conversation.  
  
When they finished eating, they got up to leave.  
  
"And a tip for grumpy waitress lady and we're off!" Rory said.  
  
"You're actually going to leave her a tip?!" Jess asked incredulously.  
  
"Just think about it like this: when you worked in the diner and you pissed people off when they tried to order food, they still left you a tip."  
  
He nodded and said, "What about the ones that left death notes?"  
  
"Well that's a given!" she said waving it with ease. Shrugging she said, "You give and you get."  
  
"Beautiful motto!" he said applauding.  
  
"I think so," she responded, taking a bow.  
  
"Come, lets get outta here, this restaurant is getting to me."  
  
"Oo, can we sense some negative energy here?" Rory asked as they walked to the door.  
  
"Yeah and she's standing behind the counter with a run the size of Texas on her leg," Jess said quivering.  
  
Rory looked back at the woman and shuddered.  
  
"Yeah," she complied with him.  
  
He chuckled and shook his head as they walked out of the restaurant.  
  
She took hold of his hand and whispered into the air, "Spring break!"  
  
"Free at last, free at last. Thank God almighty, we're free at last!"  
  
She smiled and led them both to the car.  
  
Spring break was only hours away.  
  
~Review!! Took me awhile to do, but I did it! Woo hoo! Thanks for the reviews!!~ 


	7. Sea of Lust

Disclaimer: I own no one.

A/N: Heh… So I know I was suppose to put this chapter up like ages ago, but I was simply too tired…and I didn't have much time, but here it is…Read and review!!! Please? I mean I'd like to know how I'm doing and what [if you want me to] add into the story…… Oh um, slightly heated..slightly..

Chapter 7: Sea of Lust

She reached for his hand.

He didn't give it.

His eyes were closed shut and he was sleeping; she knew better, but she just wanted to see if he'd subconsciously give her his hand.  She smiled contently, watching him take a nap in the middle of the afternoon on her bed.  Her index finger slid lightly down his forearm.  She quickly looked up to see if he woke from this minute gesture.  He didn't.  Her finger trailed back up his arm and to his shoulder.  Deciding to be bold, her finger rode up to his cheek.  She softly caressed it.  They had said I love you to each other and yet neither had the grandest idea of the weight that that phrase carried; granted on some level, they understood.

Love.

What exactly is it?

She searched her mind and her heart, but came out empty handed.  In a way, she knew exactly what love was.  She just couldn't word it, not yet at least.  You can't really define love.  It's creates and obtains an ever-changing form.  It's the air we breathe and the water we drink.  It's the dreams we desire and want so badly.  It's the one thing that can truly make us happy and have a reason to smile.  It's the one thing that can make you feel like you are not alone; that someone is there with you, guiding you down an uncharted path, possibly a path to self discovery.  

Love changes.  And it is because of this that it remains beautiful, even in its most vulnerable stages.  Love is beautiful and glorifying.  Love touches the lives of the people close to you and spreads like wild fire.  Love can look so small, but feel so big. 

Rory knew that love was beyond being defined in a conformed text.  She was almost certain that you couldn't and shouldn't define love.  All she knew was that love is like water: it's vast and endless and you need it to live.

This was the most profound description of the word love that she could come up with.  It was short and sweet.  

She looked back at Jess and smiled.  Confident in finding the true meaning of love, she announced out loud, "That," eyes still focused on Jess, "is the meaning of love."

He slept so peacefully.  Like a baby, a big rugged, potty mouthed baby.  He stirred in his sleep and cracked open his eyes.

"What?" Jess asked sleepily.  

"Oh um-it…nothing," she sputtered, smiling softly at him.

He smiled back at her, looking like he knew what she had said.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, playing along.

"What?" she asked again, irritation rising to her temples.

"Nothing!" she rolled her eyes and he said, "I love you."

She smiled sheepishly and walked over to the bed.  Crouching before him, she took hold of his hand. 

"I love you too," she delicately spoke.  

"Come," he ordered, patting the open space on the bed.

She stood straight and sat on the open spot.

Rory looked at him; he had a look of un-satisfaction glimmering in his eyes. 

"Lay with me," he asked her; it was like a five year old asking a puppy to lay next to him by a roaring fire and making it promise never to leave him- even if he feel asleep.  

She did as he asked and turned so that when she lay on the bed, she was facing him.

His finger rimmed the outer part of her lips.  They were so tender and bubbly.  She smiled as he softly grazed her lips.  He moved over on top of her.  Tongues battling out a lustful war.  Both were eager and by the feel of it, one more than the other.  His hands became crazed and found themselves to be useless, so they wound up whirling in her hair.  His lips briskly pulled away from hers, leaving her in awe and unsatisfied.  He traveled to her jaw line, down to her chin and further down to her neck.  

Thoughtlessly, a moan escaped those very lips he'd smothered and now, with _complete_ satisfaction, he grinned.  

"Don't stop," she whined.  He chuckled whole-heartedly and continued.  Sliding back to her jaw line, he climbed effortlessly to her ear lobe.  Nibbling it tenderly she shifted slightly from under him.  She was appraised with the famous eyebrow cock and smirk.  When he stopped all action, she grew anxious and took matters into her own hands.  She slide again from under him, this time, him oozing out a moan.  While tickling his neck with her butterfly kisses, she smiled.  He could no longer take it now, he needed her lips against his, and it was vital.  

He found her lips in no time and the waging war of tongues flew full into action.  Teeth crashed and got in the way, but that didn't stop either of them feeling like they'd had bruised lips and one hell of a tired tongue.  Her hands were sliding carelessly up and down his back, having absolutely no idea what kind of feeling she was inflicting on him.  It was shear bliss.  Being this close to her, made him feel even better than a million dollars.  He wasn't perfect, but neither was she.  He liked to think that if anything were close to perfection, she'd be it.  She took his face into her hands and forced his mouth harder on hers.  From this, his body heaved heavily on hers. Her left leg wrapped hastily around him and then the other leg.  His kisses grew soft again, so she slowed it down. And soon enough, both were aching for air.  Satisfaction was beyond their strong desire to be closer to each other.  Panting, both greedily tore through the others eyes.  

And there it was, lust.

It was a burning desire and need for closeness to each other.

"I love spring break," breathed Jess.

Rory chuckled and whispered, "Me too."

They swooshed back into kissing and lost each other, again, in a sea of lust.

YEAH I KNOW IT'S REALLY SHORT, BUT I HOPE THAT THE 'HEATED' SCENE DID IT JUSTICE.  REVIEW!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!  


End file.
